


Whumptober 2019 7 - Isolation

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Forbidden - Todrick Hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 7 - Isolation

Nolon stared at the book in his hands, the only thing keeping him sane. Isolated from everyone until his death, he marked the days off, counting down one by one. The quiet would have driven him crazy if he wasn’t spending his last days writing out his story. He hoped his story would be read by someone, maybe it would help change the way people looked at life and the way society was. If he could even change one person’s mind on the subject, maybe it could cause a chain reaction. Maybe he could be the last one to die for a pointless crime. Let love be love.


End file.
